


OK K.O: Let’s Have Trauma!

by FloofyBoofy



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, K.O. Has Trauma, KO has ptsd I will die on this hill, Might be OOC, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sad K.O., kind of, someone get this boy therapy please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyBoofy/pseuds/FloofyBoofy
Summary: When Rad and Enid invited K.O jelly surfing with them, he was excited! He loved hanging out with his friends, even Red Action was coming! Now that he was here though? K.O wasn't too sure about it.OrK.O has trauma, and being at a beach made of jelly really isn’t helping.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	OK K.O: Let’s Have Trauma!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is OOC, This is my first time writing a fic!  
> I just cant stop thinking about how K.O. Is DEFINITELY traumaized okay-

When Rad and Enid invited K.O jelly surfing with them, he was excited! He loved hanging out with his friends, even Red Action was coming! Now that he was here though? K.O wasn't too sure about it.

As the others animatedly spoke on the beach KO poked at the gelatin waves, admiring how they moved against his hands. _Enid. Rad. Goo._ **_Gone. Dead_ ** _._ K.O shoved those thoughts down, no need to dwell on the past! ( _Inside him, deep, deep down, he could almost feel TK.O's growl_ )

K.O was snapped from his thoughts when a voice called out to him "Hey little dude! Let's go shred some waves!" It was Rad, the blue alien K.O saw as a sort of older brother. 

K.O hopped up, "Coming Rad!" He exclaimed. Even if he wasn't a fan of the jelly, it was no reason to stop the other's fun! 

Both pairs of surfers lined up at the edge of the waves, Rad and Red lowering their respective boards onto the bouncy substance. K.O looked down, feeling dread pool in his stomach at the sight of the goo-like gelatin waves. 

Rad adjusted his board,"Is this your first time jelly surfing K.O?" He questioned, mistaking the dread he saw in the young boy's expression for the nervousness seen in beginner surfers.

K.O faked a nervous giggle, "You got me! I haven't surfed once in my six to eleven years of existence!" He threw in the 'nervous' twisting of his foot for good measure. K.O could hear the conversation between Red and Enid come to a halt.

"Yo K.O! I haven't surfed either, it'll be the first time for both of us." Enid comforted, sensing the discomfort K.O was hurriedly burying.

Being gently guided into the 'water' by Rad, K.O hesitated once he could feel it rising farther than his knee, what if the waves were too rough for him? What if he got knocked down by too tall waves? _Turned into Metal K.O, cornering Sonic, sacrificing_ **_himself_ ** _to complete the mission, sparking, drowning as water flooded his systems_ K.O shook his head, pushing the thoughts down along with the tears that had risen with the memories. 

What he hadn't noticed was Rad eyeing K.O with all the concern of an older sibling. Rad knew K.O, it was easy to tell when the younger hero lied. 

Rad tapped K.O on the shoulder, noticing how the kid snapped to attention like he'd zoned out… it wasn't normal for K.O to be _this_ distracted, especially about something new. 

"Alright kid, time to get up there." Rad used his levitation beam to lift K.O onto the surfboard, watching as he instantly shook off as much excess jelly as he could while Rad himself climbed up.

Rad was worried for the boy, he'd been acting off ever since they'd gotten to the beach...

K.O held back a shiver as he and Rad calmly paddled themselves through the goo-like waves. It was the texture, he decided that reminded him so much of- _offering to let Enid go first, the blaster descending from the ceiling and-_ K.O once again shut down that train of thought, _(TK.O hissed)_ It wouldn't do any good to think about that right now 

K.O decided to ignore those thoughts, focusing on the feeling of the board sliding through the waves, and the sound of his friend’s laughter as they bounced through the jello.

As Enid, Red Action and Rad laughed K.O instantly regretted taking his eyes off from the board below him. K.O couldn't contain his shiver, he could feel his blood racing through his veins. Some of the jelly he'd been paddling through had remained in his hands when he lifted them up. K.O couldn't tear his gaze away, he could swear it was the same green, translucent gel that K.O's 'friends' had dissolved into before his eyes. It almost felt like he was in that room again. _Fighting back tears, clutching onto the green goo that Rad had dissolved into as it dripped from his clothing._ K.O could feel himself beginning to tear up, planting his hands onto Rad's back to reassure himself the older boy was there, that he wouldn't start falling apart in K.O's hands. K.O couldn't hold in the tears this time.

"K.O? Buddy what's wrong?" K.O was snapped from his thoughts, quickly attempting to calm his breathing and come up with an acceptable answer to Enid's question. _I can't tell them about this! They saw the goo too and they were fine! I gotta pretend to be as brave and cool as Rad and Enid!_

It clicked! K.O knew what to say, " I-I know we changed time stuff multiple times to make things better-"

Rad cut in,"Multiple?"

K.O reached towards Enid, "But now I won't be able to watch that video anymore… and that makes me sad." He hiccuped, realizing just how much he meant this, even if it had started as a cover for his _cowardly_ emotions.

Enid gave him a smile, "Oh, K.O, the video may be gone but the memories are still in your dome piece!" She tapped her forehead, looking back expectantly at K.O.

K.O could feel his tears beginning to dry with her words, it was true he always had the memories, _even those he would much rather forget._ _Enid gone, Rad gone, almost drowning as Metal K.O._ he sighed, pushing the memories down again to focus on Enid.

"You are.. so wise, Enid" K.O stared, wondering how he could be working with _someone so cool! She took this hero stuff like it was nothing! Enid is so strong and cool! I wanna be just like her._

" _Well_ I don't really like that one, so lets make some new ones!" Rad flexed, "With more _ME_ in it!" 

Rad hurriedly opened the camera on his phone, "C'mon Enid you gotta say it!"

"Yeah Enid!" Red Action teased her girlfriend.

Enid sighed, striking a pose, "Ugh, fine."

" **_COWABUNGA!"_ **They yelled in unison, K.O giggling from his place on Rad's shoulder, his issues momentarily forgotten.


End file.
